


Someone help me//I'm crawling in my skin//Sometimes I feel like giving up//But I just can't....

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss and Holly-Anne try to comfort Mickie.





	Someone help me//I'm crawling in my skin//Sometimes I feel like giving up//But I just can't....

The crying was soft even as Fliss woke, curling herself around Mickie, her voice soft even as she stroked her lover’s back. 

“Hey, shhh.... it’s okay....”

“She lied to me.... She lied....”

“No.... Sweetheart....”

“She called me a Psycho... she called me insane....”

“She was wrong... but she didn’t lie.... she probably just changed... sometimes the right person can change how you feel...”

“She made me feel so.... broken...”

“Darling...”

Fliss had curled Mickie into her, reaching for Holly-Anne even as her wife woke, pulling her closer, murmuring the words ‘Trish broke her’ even as they folded Mickie between them, using warmth and love to ease her pain. Fliss had seen it coming but Holly-Anne had known when she saw the way Trish and Mickie looked at each other, eventually someone would have to touch on the subject... one day. 

She knew Mickie needed them both right now.


End file.
